synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19: Legendary Beings Revived!!!
'Morning' As the sun rose out of the mountain side signifing a brand new day all the animals were all out in the open as they felt no more doom would be apon them for quite some time. Inside the cafeteria Domi, Egor, Triya, and Maxina were sitting down eating a big breakfest before heading out on their journey. "So now that we got everything we're gonna need the only problem is how do even find out about these keys." Domi asked with worry for once in his life. "Well Head-Master has talked with the inner counsel of the Realms but they wouldn't give up any information, so we go realm to realm and find them." Egor said sighing as he closed the book. "Cheer up you guys, even if we don't arrive in the right realm they'll be chances for us to land back at home and visit our loved ones." Triya said with optimisim. "I can't wait.... By the way has anyone seen Tommy or Leina?" Maxina asked. "Well Tommy's out in the courtyard by himself and Leina probably went to go see him." Egor replied. Inside the courtyard where the grass was being watered by the bats, Tommy was sitting on the edge of the fountain looking down on the grass. "You know those who look down can never know when the rain will fall." Leina said as Tommy turned and saw her smiling. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "What else? I came to see you silly." Leina replied as she went to sit next to him "How?" Tommy asked. Leina sat there for a bit before she took a deep breath and looked at him,"Where i come from no matter how evil one is or how much pain and suffering they cause, we always find the strength to forgive. You hurt me so much that i wanted to hate you forever but... I realized you are the most important thing in my life." She said turning his face to her's. They smiled and kissed each other as for them lasted years but was cut immediatly,"Are we interupting?" Domi said as they stopped and turned towards their other team mates. "Alright... Let me have it.." Tommy said looking at them while they looked back. Domi went closer to Tommy as he looked him straight in the eyes, but instead of telling him off he extend his hand,"I wanted to shake the hand of our fearless Leader." Domi said smiling. Tommy was suprised for a moment but got up and smiled back shaking Domi's hand. "We're glad to have you back bro." Egor said patting his back. "We were worrying that you wouldn't be able to be our Leader." Triya said smiling at him. "I'm glad to have the entire group back togehter, even if it was quite." Maxina said as they all broke into laughter. "Now that is the sign of true friendship and trust." ''Griger said appearing in front of them as well as the other legendary beings appeared all together for the first time. "Wait, am i seeing things or is there others with Griger?" Tommy asked. "No your eyes are fine, I can see them all as well." Leina replied. "Wow, so the old legends really are real." Egor said. "Something tells me them finally showing themselves to all of us is means for something big." Domi said. "Hope your wrong." Triya replied. "So, how are you?" Maxina asked polietly. ''"After many centuries of being asleep, very well in fact." ''Griger replied smiling. ''"Now that our spirits have been transfered into our worthy successors, it's time for us to tell you what is going to happen now." ''Shanin said. ''"Weivlar now plans to release the remaning guardians in order to control them, should this happen no one will survive." ''Hydror said. ''"If you are to defeat him forever, you must end his reign and defeat the darkness." ''Udon said. ''"Not only that but thing's will become worse than you can ever imagin once Weivlar is gone for good." ''Mayala said. ''"But for now, focus on the matter at had and work with each to achieve what one person alone cannot, as for us since you six are our successors we will be with you if you ever need help." ''Lebia said smiling. The six put their hands together and transformed into spirit balls as they flew all around and finally made their way into the bodys of their individuals. "Let's go guys." Tommy said smiling as they all disappeared. Meanwhile in another realm, Malla was passed out on the ground floor as the rain was pouring all over him causing him to wake up. Growling at the loss he had endured, Malla managed to find some shelter as he tried to figure out where he was. 'Evening' After they started packing to go on the trip that they might certantily not return from, bats came to each of their rooms handing a message. It asked that they would immediatly come to Professor Twain's at one for injections that would later aid them on their journey. After a while the teens were in their underwear rubbing their butts and arms after taking about three shots each, suddenly Twain reappeared with a small mini-laser. "Tommy, I want you to stand perfectly still I will be attempting to make your eyes and entire body able to widstand whatever realms you will go into." Twain said as he suddenly armed it right on Tommy. He nodded and closed his eyes as a powerful went straight into his body as he shock ignoring all the pain that came with it. After a few seconds it stopped as Tommy slowly opened his eyes which shocked everyone as they were now Griger's Ligerus eyes. Soon after Twain gave each of the teens a small disk as they looked at it to try and figure out what it is. "Now i want the men to attach this right on your chests while the girls attach it on your hip and you might feel a slight sting." Twain said. The six put it on and in one instant a horrible pain shot inside them,"AAAHHH!!!" They dropped to their kness panting heavily. "What the hell is this?!" Tommy roared as the disk went into his skin and suddenly his normal clothes appeared out of thin air. "I call them Instinvines, they are micro-cloth that immediatly responds to the tempreture, weather, air, and even energy of a realm and designs clothes to help them adapt." Twain said. "Wow, feels like normal." Maxina said twirling. "Best of all when you go to take showers they'll come off without any assistance." Twain said smiling. "Well we won't be needing anything am i right?" Tommy asked. "Only this." Veo said giving them each one card with their faces on them,"These will serve as money for you while on your travels but remember why you are going in the first place." He said as they nodded. "Now, it's time." Ms.Lyia said as they smiled and all disappeared in an instant. Miles away from here was the Synch Gate which connected realms together and was open to anyone traveling through the school. They arrived as the moon was in full form today, the stood there nervous about going to others world. "Now in order for you to activate the gate, focus the energy into the emblems of Regirious and they should open." Veo said. The group put their hands in the center as they slowly but surely started to glow white, then in one flash they transformed into a ball of light. Suddenly the gate opened in a spirial fashion as the white ball of energy flew straight into it. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_20:_New_Adventure:_Nalkinus_Realm